Hermione's Secret
by HollowIchigo17
Summary: A love story between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Rated M for later chapters. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. The Birthday Surprise!

Chapter 1

The Birthday Surprise

Hermione sat on her bed the night before her birthday marking off the last day on her countdown list. Her parents told her they had a huge secret to tell her. She went to bed thinking of the secret she would learn tomorrow. She awoke the next morning showered and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black and green top. She walked downstairs and saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table. "Hi mom" she said as she hugged her mother." Hi daddy" she said as she hugged her father.

"HI sweetie" her mom replied.

"Hi sweetheart" her father replied.

Hermione sat at the table and fixed herself some pancakes. "Thank you mom for the wonderful breakfast" she said as she finished her plate. "So dad what is the big secret" she asked.

"Now is not quite the time honey" her dad replied.

Hermione trudged into the living room defeated. She sat in the couch reading a book she bought at a muggle store the other day. After about 2 hours her father came into the room and told her to go upstairs and pack an overnight bag and pack the dress her mother had bought. Hermione did as she was told. When she entered her room she noticed to cards lying on her bed. She opened on and noticed the familiar handwriting of Ron and threw the card away without reading it. She opened the other and saw Harry's handwriting and threw his card away too. She was mad at them and they knew it. She could not stand them anymore.

"Hermione are you ready" her father shouted up to her.

"Almost. I will be down in a sec." she hollered back and finished packing. She ran downstairs and followed her parents to the car. "Now do I get to know he secret,." She asked.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy Manor" her parents said in unison.


	2. Malfoy Manor!

Malfoy Manor

Chapter 2

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor. "wh…Wh..What did you say?" she stammered. At that exact moment the doors to the manor opened and out walked Draco. "Wow he looks good in black" Hermione thought. "Why are we here? How do you know about this place? What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Calm down hunny" Her mother said.

"Dear we are here to be reunited with old friends. Your mother and I have been friends with the Malfoy's for years. I promise to tell you the whole story if you promise not to interrupt." Her father said.

"I promise" Hermione said.

"Okay" He said "Back when the Dark Lord ran things your mother and I were deatheaters. In fact we were in the inner circle. When the Dark Lord fell that night, your mother and I, decided to protect you by becoming muggles and hiding there until either the Dark lord returned or the ministry stopped looking. We hid for years then you received your letter to Hogwarts under the new name. We thought our cover was blown but no one suspected anything. We let you believe you were a muggle born for your protection. Then you told us you were friends with Harry Potter we were not happy but let you live your life. About a year ago the Dark Marks on our arms began to grow stronger and we knew it was time to step out of the shadows. We have been going to every meeting since the Dark Lord has returned. Now that he has come to full power we can return as the Abbotts and the Grangers can die. The Abbotts and the Malfoys can go to being friends again."

Hermione sat there quietly as her father explained everything. She couldn't believe it. There was no way she was a pureblood witch. There is now way she was going to become a deatheater. "What exactly are we doing here" Hermione asked.

"We are here for a party in your honor darling and Draco shall be your date." her mother said as they climbed out of the car and walked up to the manor.

As Hermione's father rang the doorbell Hermione said "Draco hates me." As soon as Hermione said this a short house elf appeared.

"Hello sir, how may I help you" the house elf said while bowing.

"Tell your master the Abbotts are here" He snapped.

After a few minutes Lucius walked down the stairs. "Frank, how good to see you again. My dear, Annie, still looking beautiful. You must be Hermione." Lucius said as he hugged each of them. "Come in, come in dinner be served in a few hours."

"Lucius my dear friend let us all catch up." Frank said. He turned to Hermione "Dear go find Draco and introduce yourself."

"Yes father" Hermione said as she turned around "umm. Do you know where he is at?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he went to our Quidditch pitch." A female voice said. Hermione turned to see Narcissa standing next to Lucius. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Call me Narcissa" The woman said as she turned to Hermione's mother "I missed you very much Anne"

Hermione turned around again and walked in the direction of the quidditch pitch. As Hermione walked down the path to the pitch she thought about everything she had just been told. She thought about how she never really fit in with Ron and Harry. She thought about how all the Gryffindors got on her nerves. She finally got to the pitch and saw Draco high above flying around trying to capture a tiny snitch. "Draco" she yelled. Draco paid no attention to her. So she yelled "Hey ferret boy". That got his attention.

Draco heard a small voice call his named and ignored it. He kept flying he knew it was not dinner time yet. Then he heard the name he hated most and only three people called him that, and it was ferret boy. He remembered that day like yesterday, that stupid professor who had made him into a fool by turning him into a ferret. He turned and landed his broom next to a woman. "Who are you" he asked sharply.

Hermione watched his face as he landed there was a hint of hatred but not to her but to the memory. "Hi my name is Hermione Abbott, but you may remember me as Hermione Granger" she said quietly afraid her would blow up and hit her.

Draco stood there he could not believe that this beautiful person was indeed Hermione Granger. After a few moments he said "Prove it."

Hermione thought about how to prove she was who she said she was to him. Finally a memory came to mind "In our third year Harry, Ron, and I were walking down to see Hagrid. You were on the path with Crabbe and Goyle and said something. I walked up to you and slapped you across the face." Hermione said. She waited for him to deny that.

Draco stood there with a smirk across his face as he watched her thinking. He listened as she told the story exactly. After a while he said "wow you are Granger. So what are you doing here?" he asked.

Hermione told him everything her parents had told her. They talked about things from what it was like growing up as a muggle to what it was like growing up as a wizard.

After a while of talking Draco had a bright idea. "Hermione how would you like to go for a broom ride? I have spare brooms in the broom shed.

When Hermione heard this she froze. "I have never ridden a broom before."

"What." Draco started "those two never took you for a broom ride?"

"They offered but I was too scared and when it came to that I never trusted them." Hermione said.

"Would you trust me? Would you go if I took you on a broom?" Draco asked sheepishly. Why would she trust me he thought? He waited patiently for her to make her decision.

Hermione stood there staring at Draco. Oddly she did trust him and wanted to get on that broom with him so she whispered "yes". She walked over to Draco and took his hand. She hesitated for a second then mounted the broom and Draco kicked off. They flew Around the pitch until the sun started to set. Draco then landed and they walked hand in hand toward the manor.

Little did the two know but they were being watched.


End file.
